


Bonding

by pushkin666



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: He'd heard tell of the bonding heat but he'd never felt it until now.





	

It was hot and heady, the feeling unexpectedly crashing over him. He felt as though he were encased in rough clothing, prickling and rubbing against his skin. He’d never felt like this before but he’d heard tell of it, knew that it was the bonding heat. Something he’d not ever expected to experience. It was rare even for Blutbad to meet their bonded pair. Monroe set aside the clock he was working on and with trembling hands removed his glasses. He waited and a few moments later the knock came on his door. He stood, Nick's scent washing over him.


End file.
